


Martin doesn't require perfection

by KimberlyAlexis



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Fix-It, Freebatch - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: A quick freebatch drabble about Benedict trying to correct a mistake he made with Martin.





	Martin doesn't require perfection

Ben isn’t doing this right. Martin is staring at him like he’s an idiot. And ,okay, perhaps he is a bit of an idiot. He always is when it comes to Martin, but this idea doesn’t seem that idiotic.

 

“So you’re saying….what?”

 

“We just bloody go for it!” Ben shouts with exuberance. Both hands are in the air as if he’s trying to grab onto something ….a moment….an almost lost one. 

 

“It?” Martin raises an eyebrow and cocks his head. A smile blossoms on his face. He’s handsome like this, he’s always handsome.  But there is something incredibly charming about the way Martin looks when he smiles. Ben can’t help but smile in return. But remembers he has to explain further. He shakes his head and starts again.

 

“It,” he says. “It-it!”

 

“I’m sorry, but I think we’ve done ‘it-it’ a few times, Ben.”  Martin says this with a raise of both eyebrows this time then he purses his lips as if he’s remembering the last time. 

 

It started with a punishing kiss that Martin laid on Ben then they were off. There wasn’t much time to waste so they didn’t. They fell into bed and didn’t leave for hours. 

 

Ben somehow finds himself dwelling on how that time ended though--with a conversation they’d both been putting off, a declaration, and the gnawing feeling that they’d made a mistake. He sighs. Martin’s smile slips, a look of concern replacing the gentle grin.

 

“Ben?” Martin says. His hand reaches out to Ben’s shoulder. 

 

He begins speaking, directing the words to Martin’s chest instead of to him.

 

“I fucked up. I fucked up thinking I needed to do it the way everyone said I was supposed to do it. And--fuck--that I thought I was supposed to do it. And I don’t regret it, but--”

 

Martin’s hand squeezes his shoulder, but he doesn’t speak. He gives Ben the space to speak. Ben tries to find the words, the right words to explain it all away. He looks up at Martin and realises he doesn’t have to find the perfect words. Martin doesn’t require that of Ben. That’s why he loves him. 

 

Ben smiles. “I want to marry you. I want to marry you and help raise your kids and you help raise mine and well that’ll make them our kids and I want to go for it. It-it.”

 

Martin’s mouth falls open, then a corner quirks into a smile. 

 

“And,” Ben continues. “I want to act with you again.”

 

At this Martin laughs. He laughs and his head cocks back then forward again. The smile on his face could light all of Ben’s days, and if Martin will have him, then he will spend the rest of his life in sunshine. 

 

“Well?” Ben can’t stop himself from asking. He wants to hear him say yes. He needs to hear it.

 

“Well,” Martin says and somehow his smile becomes even brighter. “I don’t see a ring. I mean if you like then you put a--”

 

Ben rushes forward and kisses Martin, his most perfect acting partner,his fiancee, his soon to be husband. 

 

 

The  End.


End file.
